panda caffe
by Taoniee
Summary: [lanjuttt] zi tao harus bersabar ketika pemuda bersurai pirang itu terus menerus membuatnya bersabar. sementara kris,ia sungguh senang melihat pelayan di panda caffe merasa kesal karena dirinya. (KRISTAO-TAORIS-HUNHAN)
1. Chapter 1

Panda's Caffe

casts : wu yi fan

huang zi tao

and other casts

rate : T

pair : TAORIS-KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading^^

awas typo berkeliaraann hohoho

"selamat datang, mau pesan apa ?" tao memberikan daftar menu kehadapan namja bersurai pirang itu. 'cih bahkan ia tidak berhenti memandangi ponselnya, sungguh tidak sopan' Tao berusaha sabar dan ia pun kembali dengan senyum lembutnya

"ajjushi, kau ingin memesan apa ? aku sudah menunggu dari tadi" Tao mengeraskan volume suaranya hingga meja disampingnya dapat mendengar suara tao. Kris tersentak dan langsung menoleh ternyata ada imitasi panda di caffe ini. Batin kris

"ajjushi ? aku bukan ajjushi" ucap kris dengan acuh dan ia langsung melihat ponselnya kembali, ia melihat foto-foto dirinya dan luhan – mantan kekasih kris –

'sabar tao sabar, kalau tidak sabar nanti hidungmu panjang. Fighting' tao menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan ia pun kembali menatap kris dengan pandangan _aku-akan-mengeluarkanmu-dari-caffeku._

"kau tahu ? aku tidak suka ditatap seperti itu" ucap kris memandang tao dingin. Tao tersentak kaget dan ia pun langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"mianhe ajjushi,tapi bisakah kau cepat memesan ? aku sudah berdiri disini selama 20 menit. Dan kau hanya membuang waktuku" ucap tao keras dan melirih diakhir,kris menatap tao dengan teliti. Pemuda dihadapannya ini sungguh menarik bagi kris,wajah cute sekaligus manly,hidung mancung,mata panda,dan bibir kucingnya jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang ramping berisi. Oh kris,sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"mm,mianhe. Siapa namamu ?"

"huang zi tao ajjushi. Cukup panggil aku tao saja ajjushi"

"zitao aku memesan sebuah coffee pahit,dan sebuah chocolate cake"

"baik,sebuah coffee pahit dan chocolate cake akan segera datang ajjushi"

Tao menundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat dan langsung pergi menuju dapur,meninggalkan tatapan tajam dari kris. Ya sekarang kris mulai memperhatikan zi tao,kris mulai tertarik dengan huang zi tao panda kecil dari panda's café.

"kris,kau akan makan siang bersama kami kan ?" ucap suho sambil menatap kris dengan rayuan,kris harus pergi menemui zitao sekarang. Ia sudah membawa kamera berukuran sednag untuk memotret zitao. Kris sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan panda kecil yang sangat galak itu.

"tidak,aku ada urusan sangat amat penting. Jadi kau dan yang lainnya saja yang pergi,aku akan pergi sekarang" kris berlari dengan cepat menuju parkiran.

"yak! Wu yi fan kemari kauuuu!" teriak suho,sepertinya aka nada barang yang pecah sebentar lagi.

"taozi pria yang berambut pirang…"

"ada apa lagi dengannya hah ?! apakah ia da…" belum sempat tao meneruskan ucapannya,dari arah pintu telah datang pemuda pirang yang dibicarakkan mereka.

Ting nong.

"sepertinya iya taozi" ucap baekhyun pelan,zitao mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar ia sudah cukup berbaik hati dengan pemuda pirang itu. Tao sudah amat hapal dengan jam kedatangan pemuda itu,jam 12 lebih 5 menit jam makan siang kantor,kantor kris hanya bersebrangan dengan caffe tao.

"ada apa dengannya ? mengapa ia terus-terusan datang kemari hah ?" ucap tao menyedihkan,baekhyun hanya menggedikan bahu acuh dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tao menuju dapur. Walaupun tao pemilik caffe tao sama sekali tidak bisa memasak,dia hanya bisa melayani tamu saja dan sekaligus memperhatikkan kinerja bawahannya.

'bersabarlah tao,semangaattt!' tao menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. tanpa disadari tao,kris tengah memotret tao yang sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. kris terkekeh pelan,lalu kembali menampilkan wajah dinginnya ketika tao berjalan mengahmpiri kris.

'i'll get you little panda' ucap kris dalam hati

.

.

.

jan lupa review yaaaa

gomawo udh mau baca^^

salam. Taoniee


	2. Chapter 2 : jodoh ?

Panda's Caffe

casts : wu yi fan

huang zi tao

and other casts

rate : T

pair : TAORIS-KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading^^

awas typo berkeliaraann hohoho

taoris is mine,don't copy.

.

.

.

.

"annyeong,mau pesan apa ?" ucap tao ramah

"ah kau—" kris diam

"huang zi tao imnida"

_Ah nama yang manis_

"zi tao,aku mau cheese cake dan mocha latte" tao langsung menuliskan pesanan kris dibuku pesanan,namun

"ah tidak jangan yang tadi,aku ingin caramel flan latte dan panda cake" tao hanya tersenyum ramah lalu mencoret kembali pesanan yang tadi dan menulis pesanan kris yang baru

"baik,jadi 1 caramel flan latte dan 1 panda cake. Apakah ada pesanan yang lain ?" Tanya tao kris terlihat senang ingin mengerjai tao lebih lama lagi.

"tidak ada,tetapi aku ingin mengganti panda cake dengan lemon cake" kris tersenyum semengtara tao telah mengumpat dalam hati. Pen yang digenggam ditangan kanannya hampir saja ia remukkan,merasa ekspresi tao yang sudah kesal kris ingin tertawa melihatnya.

_Dia pikir dia siapa hah!_ Tao melihat kris dengan tatapan tajam,namun sama sekal tidak menakut-nakuti kris justru pemuda pirang itu malah terhibur.

"ada apa tao-ssi ? apakah aku tidak boleh mengganti makanan yang ingin kupesan ?" kris memandang tao dengan pandangan remeh,sebuah smirk tersemat dibibir kris. Tao langsung tersenyum

"tidak,tidak papa tuan kau boleh mengganti sesukamu" dengan senyuman tertetekan tao memandang kris dan langsung menuliskan pesanan kris dengan kesal. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menatap mata kris.

"jadi,1caramel flan latte dan 1 lemon cake. Akan berada dimeja anda dalam 15 menit tuan" tao tersenyum kecil dan langsung melesat menuju dapur takut-takut kris akan mengganti pesanan dan membuat tao mengahncurkan muka pemuda pirang itu.

Dapur terlihat ramai dan penuh,baekhyun xiumin dan kyungsoo telah terlihat sibuk dengan banyaknya pesanan yang ada. Tao masuk kedalam dapur dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan,mukanya merah matanya menatap tajam ikan yang berada didepannya seakan-akan ikan itu akan menjadi gosong. Kertas pesanan kris telah ia remukkan ingin rasanya tao teriak dengan kencangnya dan mengusir kris pergi dari caffenya.

"ada apa denganmu panda ?" xiumin melirik tao dengan ekor matanya,ia sungguh sibuk dengan saus spaghetti yang tengah dibuatnya. Lidahnya beberapa kali mencicipi rasa saus itu dan ia tersenyum senang pipi chubbinya terangkat dan matanya terlihat semakin sipit.

"akhirnyaaaa sausku jadi juga" teriak xiumin sembari memeluk teman-temannya satu persatu. Tao meliriki sinis xiumin yang tengah memeluknya

"apakah enak ?" Tanya tao. Ia langsung berlari menuju tempat xiumin membuat saus,xiumin telah membuat saus pesanannya. Mata tao membulat sempurna,telinganya tiba-tiba merah dan bibir kucingnya ia gigit keras

"yak! Kim minseokkkk! Kau beri apaa saus ini ? pedas sekali!" teriak tao,ia lalu berlari-lari kesana kemari mencari air putih atau apa sajalah yang dapat membuat mulutnya terasa pedas. Xiumin tersenyum kecil melihat tao berlari-lari dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tadi rasanya enak kok" ucap xiumin,ia langsung berlari ke tempat ia memasak dan mencicipi sausnya. "ini enak bodoh,kau makan yang mana zi tao ?" Tanya xiumin. Tao melihat xiumin dengan bingung,ada 2 saus tadi dan ia mencicipi yang berwarna merah bukankah itu saus yang baru dibikin xiumin hyung ?

"ah yang berwarna merah" tao menatap xiumin polos. Xiumin menghela nafas panjang dan tao tahu sebentar lagi pasti xiumin akan ceramah

"kau itu benar-benar,jangan memakan yang berwarna merah bodoh! Yang berwarna putih ini saus spaghetti yang merah saus sambal"

"aku kan tidak tahu hyungie~" xiumin mendesah kasar melihat tao yang mulai bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka berdua,tangannya tengah membuat pesanan kris dan ia sudah selesai membuatnya tinggal sentuhan terakhir dan jadi lah.

"tao ini pesanan meja 5" teriak kyungsoo,tao yang mendengarnya langsung melesat mengambil makanan dan mengantarkannya menuju meja 5. Dan sepertinya tao lupa jika meja 5 adalah meja kris

"ini tuan pesananmu,selamat menikmati" tao berkata dengan dingin dan diakhiri dengan senyuman terpaksa yah sungguh terpaksa. Kris mengangkat bahunya cuek dan langsung menikmati makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan itu,tao sudah pergi lagi mejamu tamu disela-sela memkannya kris tidak lupa memotret tao.

_Wajahnya sungguh lucu sekali_

Hari berganti dengan cepatnya,caffe yang tadi ramai sudah terlihat sepi tanpa pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa karyawan tao saja,tao membangun caffe ini karna ia sudah bercita-cita sejak kecil bahwa ia akan membangun sebuah rumah makan atau sekedar caffe. Dan ia akan menjadi koki yang hebat,namun tao kecil mencoba memasak dan akhirnya gagal ia malah hampir membakar dapur rumahnya dan hampir membakar baju ibunya. Mengotori dapur,mengacak-acaknya,membuat piring-piring pecah dan sudah banyak sekali kekacauan yang dilakukkan tao hanya untuk sekedar belajar memasak. Tao tersenyum ketika menatap potret ibu ayah dan dirinya,ia sungguh merindukkan ibu nya sangat ibu tao meninggal ketika ia berumur 16 tahun saat tao sedang berada di korea. Ia tidak tahu menahu mengapa ibunya cepat sekali meninggalkanya. Dan ayahnya tidak sanggup sendiri,alhasil ia meninggal 1 tahun ketika ibu tao meninggal dunia. Tao sangat terpukul kala itu,ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana,untungnya ia bertemu dengan adik dari ibunya yang sampai sekarang menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

'Panda caffe' adalah hasil keringat dan usaha tao,walaupun adik ibunya—Victoria song. Memberinya uang melimpah dan harta warisan yang ditinggalkan orang tua tao sungguh banyak,namun ia tidak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uangnya ia akan menggunakannya untuk keperluan yang sungguh amat mendesak itupun nanti. Interior dalam panda caffe sungguh amat lucu,dengan meja yang didesain berbentuk kepala panda,kursi empuk bergambar panda,hiasan panda,wallpaper panda semuanya panda bahkan baju pelayanya bergambar panda dan mereka harus menggunakan topi berbentuk panda pula. Tao mendesainnya sendiri,betapa ia maniak sekali dengan hewan bernama panda.

Tao tidak ingin pergi kerumahnya,mama—panggilan untuk Victoria—pasti sedang pegi keluar mengurusi bisnis ayahnya. Tao mendesah kecewa ketika melihat pacar baekhyun memasuki caffenya,ia melihat chanyeol pria berbadan tinggi seperti tower memegang sebuket bunga yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya baekhyun yang keluar dari dapur langsung memeluk kekasihnya dan chanyeol memberikan buket bunga yang ia simpan. Jelas sekali terlihat dimata tao,ia menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam hingga menyentuh meja ia sudah sering melihat roman picisan seperti itu,mulai kyungsso dengan pacarnya yang hitam,xiumin dengan pacarnya yang suka sekali membawa bebek plastic,dan terakhir baekhyun dengan pacarnya yang suka tersenyum dengan bodoh. Yah hanya tao tersisa,tao jomblo atau bisa dibilang jones..

"tao,aku pulang ya" pamit baekhyun,tao masih menenggelamkan wajahnya tanpa mau melihat baekhyun ia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Baekhyun langsung pergi dengan pacarnya,tersisa tao dan boneka pandanya ia menatap sekeliling dan langsung pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar,ia melakukan beberapa gerakan kecil seperti berputar-putar dengan bonekannya,tertawa dengan panda.

"kau lucu sekali panpan" teriak tao sembari memeluk panda,baru saja ia tersenyum senang senyum itu langsung lenyap ketika melihat kris yang berada disebrangnya sedang mentapnya dalam. Tao seperti terhipnotis,ia tidak bisa bergerak dan ia tetap menatap kris.

Kris baru saja selesai bekerja,ia sungguh lelah hari ini. Posisinya dikantor sebagai presdir membuatnya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Semenjak ia putus dengan luhan,luhan ingin pergi berkuliah dan meraih cita-citanya dinegri paman sam kris tidak bisa menolak keinginan rusa kecilnya namun didalam hati kecil kris ia sungguh tidak bisa melepaskan luhan begitu saja. Semenjak ia melihat pemuda panda yang setiap hari berjalan dicaffe sebrang kantornya entah mengapa kris merasa penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Bahkan kris meneyempatkan makan siang dicaffe itu demi melihat pemuda manis yang bernama huang zi tao. Dan sekarang ia melihat zi tao tengah tersenyum dengan lebarnya didepan caffe dengan boneka panda besar dan lucu zi tao terlihat seperti anak-anak yang menemukkan sahabat karibnya. Tangan kris mencari kamera,ia harus memotret wajah kanak-kanakan zi tao sampai akhirnya zi tao melihatnya. Kris tidak bisa pergi,ia masih ingin melihat zi tao dan merekamnya dalam iangatannya sehingga ia akan bermimpi indah.

Tao tersadar akan lamunanya,ia masih melihat kris disebrangnya dengan pandangan dalam tao merasa merinding dibuatnya. Ia langsung memasukki caffe dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Kris yang melihat tao pergi kedalam caffe hanya bisa mendesah kecewa,ia baru saja melihat tao beberapa menit dan sudah kehilangannya lagi oh man yang benar saja,kris tersenyum kecil dan langsung pergi menuju apartemennya.

"pagiii xiumin hyung!" teriak tao senang

Tao menarik-narik baju xiumin dan menatapnya polos "hyungie~ antarkan aku menuju toko Gucci ne ? nanti malam akan ada tas Gucci keluaran baru" xiumin berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikkan tao yang bersikap manja kepadany. Tao terus berjalan mengikuti xiumin dan terus merengek seperti anak kecil. Xiumin berhenti tiba-tiba dan menatap tao tajam "aku akan mengantarkanmu ke toko Gucci—"

"yeyyyy yipiiiieee"

"kau harus mengantarkanku ke pasar dulu,akuu ingin membeli bahan-bahan sayuran dan yang lainnya" ucap xiumin enteng tao mendesah kecewa.

"mau tidak ? kalau tidak kau pergi ke toko guc—"

"mauuu ne mauuu! Ayo berangkat sekarang" tao menarik baju xiumin dengan kencang,keduanya pergi berjalan kaki kepasar. Pasar begitu ramai hari ini tao sungguh bingung melihat banyaknya lautan manusia yang belanja kebanyakan ibu-ibu. Tao menatap nenek tua disampingnya dengan pandangan kasihan,ia memberikan beberapa uang kertas untuk nenek tua. Nenek tua itu berterima kasih dan menawarkan barangnya

"terima kasih nak,sini ulurkan tanganmu" ucap nenek itu,tao langsung menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan dipegang dengan nenek itu dengan lembut xiumin diam memeperhatikan nenek itu yang dengan khusyuk meraba tangan kanan tao.

"kau akan mendapatkan jodohmu,namun akan ada banyak rintangan untuk mendapatkannya kau jangan menyerah dan terus saja berusaha. Hidupmu akan lebih berwarna,jangan pernah berbuat kasar,ceroboh,dan jutek. Kau harus ramah kepada semua orang,maka jodohmu akan mendekatimu dengan cepat jika kau berbuat ceroboh sedikit saja jodohmu akan pergi selama-lamanya. Jangan lupakan ini" ucap nenek itu sembari tersenyum senang,tao dan xiumin hanya bengong mendengarnya. Nenek tua itu pergi membiarkan tao terbengong-bengong dengan xiumin.

"hyung nenek tadi bilang apa ?"

"jodohmu akan segera datang"

"MWOOO?!"

tbc^^

makasih banyaakk yang udah mau baca ff abal aku ini hehehe.

jan lupa review nya yaa,aku sayang kalian semua:*


	3. Chapter 3 : kecewa

Panda's Caffe

casts : wu yi fan

huang zi tao

and other casts

rate : T

pair : TAORIS-KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading^^

awas typo berkeliaraann hohoho

taoris is mine,don't copy.

gomawo udah mau baca ff abal hiks

"sudahlah panda,jangan terlalu mendengarkan perkataan nenek tadi" xiumin mengelus surai hitam tao dengan lembut. Tao terlihat kacau semenjak pulang dari pasar,pikirannnya masih terpatok dengan jodoh yang dikatakan nenek-nenek tua itu. Sekarang ia dan xiumin berada di depan caffe ditengah teriknya matahari dan ramainya jalan,tao masih terlihat sedih ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin jodohnya akan segera datang. Ia baru berumur 20 tahun,dan itu termasuk umur yang muda untuk menikah.

"yak cepatlah berhenti bersedih,kau tidak lihat didalam banyak sekali pelanggan. Kau ini bossnya tao,aish aku stress sekali hari ini!"

Dengan kasar xiumin duduk didepan tao dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya sama halnya dengan yang tao lakukan,mulut tao masih mengucapkan 'jodohku jodohku'. Xiumin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Tao itu tidak pernah berpacaran dengan gadis ia selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari laki-laki maka dari itu tao memutuskan tidak berpacaran.

"xiumin hyung,apakah jodohku si pirang dari kantor sebrang ?" tao menatap xiumin dengan hati-hati,xiumin hanya mendelik lalu tertawa keras mendengar penuturan tao.

"hahaha,apa kau bilang ? pria pirang itu ? kau ingin berjodoh dengannya ? jodohmu itu dia ? hahaha kau lucu sekali panda—"

PLAK

"berhentilah tertawa seperti orang bodoh hyung,kau tidak malu dilihat pelanggan dengan tatapan aneh ? kau disangka orang gila nanti"

"kau yang aneh! Ada apa dengan otakmu sehingga kau berpikiran jika jodohmu adalah si pirang hah ?"

"ada apa kalian membicarakanku ?" tao dan xiumin diam seketika mendengar suara berat dari arah samping. Tao tidak ingin melihatnya,ia sudah cukup kenal dengan suara ini. Xiumin menatap kris dan langsung kabur dari tempatnya menuju dapur. Dan tersisa lah tao sendiri

"caffe tutup" ucap tao. Kris menatap tao tidak percaya bagaimana tao bisa bilang jika caffe tutup disaat terdapat banyak orang didalam caffe

"hey,aku membayar disini dan lagi pula kau bodoh atau apa ? didalam itu banyak orang mana mungkin tutup" kris berjalan masuk meninggalkan tao,melihat kris yang akan memasukki caffenya tao langsung berjalan dengan cepat dan menutupi pintu masuk dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan dan matanya menatap kris tajam.

"ini tutup" ucap tao dingin.

"aku mau masuk,ada apa denganmu ? apakah kau ini boss nya hah ? dengan enak menyuruh seorang pelanggan pergi" tatapan tajam kris membuat tao takut dan gugup,namun tao masih kuat dengan pendiriannya ia masih menutupi pintu dengan tubuhnya. Tao meneguk ludah,mengangkat dagunya,dan memberanikan diri menatap kris tajam.

"aku pemilik caffe ini,kau tidak boleh masuk. Arggghh sana pergiii" teriak tao mengsir kris,namun kris tetap berada ditempatnya.

_Ada apa dengan panda ini,apakah ia kehabisan bamboo ?_

"hey ada apa denganmu tao ?" kris prihatin melihat wajah tao yang terlihat kacau,bibrinya bergetar dan ia mulai mengigau yang aneh-aneh.

"anni,anni kau bukan jodohku pasti. Iya kau bukan jodohku" ucap tao pelan

Kris mendesah lalu mengacak surai pirang miliknnya kasar

"tentu saja aku bukan jodohmu bodoh. Cepat lah aku lapar"

Tao menatap kris sengit dan langsung masuk menuju caffe dengan cepat,kris terbengong melihat tingkah tao apakah tao itu anak kecil ? mengapa ia bisa menjadi aneh setiap harinya.

-Keesokan harinya.-

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti,ekspresi dinginnya tetap ia pertahankan. Tanpa memperdulikkan tatapan memuja dari setiap pegawainya. Suho menatap mata semua perempuan yang melihat kris dengan tajam,suho sudah lama menyimpan rasa terhadap krisdan ia juga sudah lama menjadi partner kerja kris,semenjak kris dan dirinya di training dan sekarang suho sudah menjadi sekertaris serta assisten pribadi kris. Betapa suho tidak menyerah dengan semuanya,ia sungguh senang bisa menjadi sekertaris kris. Suho menatap punggung dihadapnnya yang berdiri tegak dengan perasaan senang, perutnya terasa seperti disinggahi ribuan kupu-kupu,suho pasti akan mendapatkan kris.

"kris gege,apakah kau ingin makan siang bersama ?" kris melihat suho,ia bingung dengan kelakuan sekertarisnya yang begitu aneh jika berada didekatnya. Seperti saat ini suho memainkan kuku-kukunya dengan pelan,ia takut kris akan menolak ajakkannya ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengajak kris makan siang,namun pria pirang itu malah langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikkan tatapan kecewa darinya.

"ayo" singkat dan jelas namun begitu berarti untuk suho. Kris menerima ajakannya,ia akhirnya menerima ajakkan suho. Suho dengan sigap langsung mengikuti kris dari belakang,ia memperhatikan penampilannya dicermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"ah,tapi kita makan di panda caffe saja tempatku makan siang. Kau mau ?"

"tentu saja aku mau gege"

"panda.. panda" ucap taemin memanggil tao,tao berjalan santai kearah taemin sembari membawa pesanan pelangganya.

"ada apa taemin ?" Tanya tao. Taemin hanya diam,namun matanya menuju arah lain tao menggedikan bahunya dan mulai mengikuti arah mata taemin dan benar saja dimeja biasa kris duduk,terdapat kris bersama pria manis yang mukanya seperti angel. Tao melihatnya hanya mendesah kecewa,tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meremukkan kertas pesanan pelanggannya.

"panda kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"ah kenapa ? tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa hyung hahaha memangnya aku kenapa ?" ucap tao aneh,taemin hanya tersenyum melihat tao. Tanpa sadar,tangan tao menyenggol gelas yang ingin diberikan kepada pelanggan dan benar saja gelas itu jatuh.

BRAK

_Sial_

Kris tercengang melihat keributan yang dibuat oleh tao,sedari tadi ia memang memperhatikkan ulah tao daripada mendengarkan ocehan suho yang tidak begitu penting untuknya. Dari tao memperhatikkanya,sampai tao menyenggol gelas kris melihatnya dengan jelas. Disana,tao tengah meminta maaf dan mulai membersihkan pecahan gelas yang hancur akan ulahnya.

"mianhe jeongmal mianhe,silahkan menikmati kembali" sesal tao. Ia mulai membersihkan gelasnya dan mengoceh dengan bahasa china pelanggan yang melihat ulah tao hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. Xiumin datang dengan cepat,dan mulai membantu tao membersihkan pecahan gelas sekaligus memarahi tao.

"kau ini kenapa panda ? sudahlah jangan perdulikan jodohmu itu"omel xiumin,tao hanya mengikuti ocehan xiumin tanpa suara.

PLAK

"appo hyung,aku ini bukan panda asli yang empuk ketika dijitak." Marah tao

"siapa yang bilang kau panda asli hah ? kau itu panda bodoh"

"aku pintar"ucap tao pelan

"menjawab lagi akan kupastikan kau tidak dapat melihat Gucci mu lagi"

"arghhh kau jahat!" teriak tao lagi-lagi membuat para pelanggan mendelik kearahnya. Tanpa memintaa maaf tao langsung pergi menuju kamarnya,xiumin mendesah panjang memaklumi sifat tao yang masih seperti anak kecil. Ia meminta maaf dan kembali menuju dapur,dan pelanggan pun kembali memakkan-makanan mereka.

"gege,mengapa caffe ini begitu aneh yah" ucap suho ketika melihat beberapa keributan kecil yang dibuat oleh tao,kris tersadar akan lamunannya dan kembali mendengarkan suho. Kris tersenyum kecil sangat amat kecil.

"menurutku ini caffe yang unik"

"ah iya caffe ini memang unik" ucap suho pelan

-lalala-

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa panpan ?"

"Si pirang jelek itu sudah mempunyai yeoja huaa"

"Eh mengapa aku bersedih eoh ?"

"Harusnya kan aku senang"

"Aku benar kan panpan ? tapi mengapa hatiku seperti dicubit melihatnya bersama orang lain."

Tao curhat dengan indahnya dengan saudara kembarnya,ia mengutarakan semua yang berada dihatinya hanya dengan panpan saudara seperjuangan tao. Merasa sudah lebih baikkan tao pergi lagi menuju lantai bawah,tempat caffenya. Tao melangkahkan kakinya sembari mengendap-endap berharap xiumin tidak melihatnya,sudah pasti jika xiumin melihatnya ia akan habis diceramahi oleh pemuda berpipi bakpau. Dan ternyata caffe telah sepi,para pelanggan telah pergi dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sedang makan,tao melangkahkankan kakinya dengan riang dan memeluk panpan dihadapannya ia ingin menjaga kasir sekarang karena taemin baru saja pamit izin untuk berkencan,ah tao iri dengan taemin.

"panpan kau duduk disini yah" ucap tao sembari membetulkan posisi duduk panpan disampingnya,ia tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggan yang membayar. Saking sibuknya bermain dengan panpan tao tidak menyadari jika kris sedari tadi memperhatikannya,kris tersenyum dan ingin memotret tao saat ini juga. Merasa tidak enak tao berhenti bermain dan menatap didepannya dan benar saja kris sudah berdiri dengan tampannya,tao bengong melihat kris.

"aku mau pesan seperti biasa,1caramel flan latte dan 1 cheese cake dan 1 strawberry cake"

"eoh kau memesan 2 cake ?" Tanya tao bingung

"memangnya kenapa ? sesukaku memesan berapa cake"ucap kris dingin

"tapi apakah yang satu untuk kekasihmu ?"

"kekasih ?" tao mengangguk polos

"iya yang tadi itu,bersamamu itu kekasihmu kan ? cih,seleramu sungguh jelek tuan pirang tidak bisakkah kau mencari sesorang yang lebih manis lagi ? dia tidak cukup manis jika dibandingkan denganku" ucap tao kesal,kris tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

_Panda kecil cemburu eoh ?_

"kau cemburu ?"

"ah what ? cemburu ? sawrry!(nada cheon song yi)" kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban tao,ketara sekali jika pemuda panda ini cemburu.

"ini pesananmu,selamat menikmati dan jangan balik lagi kesini"

"terima kasih,tetapi aku akan kemari setiap hari" ucap kris disertai kerlingan nakal,tao mendadak merinding melihatnya.

-lalala-

"xiumin hyung jaga caffe sebentar ne ? aku mau menjemput saudara jauhku dari amerika" tao tergesa-gesa mengecek penampilannya.

"ne,jangan terlalu lama panda"

"okee,aku pergi"

Tao pergi menuju bandara hari ini,ia ingin menjemput saudaranya yang kemarin sudah memberitahu jika ia ingin mengunjungi korea untuk liburannya dan betapa senang tao mendengarnya,maka dari itu ia harus berdandan dengan rapih untuk menyambutnya. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya,ia melihat sekeliling dan mulai mencari gege-nya sudah lama ia tidak melihat gege kesayangannya.

"pandaaaa!" teriak seseorang,tao bergerak mencari sumber suara itu dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat gegenya sudah sampai tao langsung lari memeluknya dengan erat dan melompat-lompat dengan gembira.

"kau kembali lulu ge!"

.

.

.

hehehe,tebece yak

jan lupa review,makasih juga yang udah mau kritik:)

paipaiii~


	4. Chapter 4 : ternyata

Panda's Caffe

casts : wu yi fan

huang zi tao

and other casts

rate : T

pair : TAORIS-KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading^^

awas typo berkeliaraann hohoho

taoris is mine,don't copy.

gomawo udah mau baca ff abal hiks

* * *

Luhan senang sekali dapat menginjakkan kakinya kembali dikorea telah lama ia merindukan tempat ini,terutama ia merindukan pemuda beralis tebal yang ia cintai. Luhan tersenyum mendengar saudara yang sudah ia anggap menjadi adiknya sendiri berceloteh dengan semangat,luhan menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang keluar jendela mobil matanya menerawang ia berbisik kecil hingga tao tidak mendengarnya

"aku kembali wufan ge"

-lalala-

"nah,ini kamarku gege boleh tinggal disini atau mau tinggal dirumah mama ?" luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng lembut.

"tidak usah panda,gege akan tinggal disini saja. Gege tidak ingin merepotkan mama"

"baiklah,sekarang sudah siang gege istirahat saja ya. Tao ingin membantu dicaffe jika butuh sesuatu tinggal turun saja kebawah"

"ne,semangat panda"

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk tao,kamar tao sungguh sangat manis boneka lucu berada disetiap sudut kamar,tas-tas Gucci tertata rapih didalam lemari khusus. Ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan korea serta meninggalkan wu fan,entah wajah wu fan semakin tampan atau semakin dingin luhan tidak dapat membayangkannya lagi dulu ia begitu bodoh meninggalkan wu fan begitu cepat dan sekarang ia ingin menebus dosa-nya kepada wu fan mendapatkan wufan kembali.

-lalala-

"ini pesananmu tuan pirang" tao memberikan evil smirk kepada kris

"terimakasih panda sexy" goda kris,wajah tao langsung memerah seketika hey tao itu laki-laki sudah pasti harga dirinya jatuh dikatakan sexy.

"yak byuntae!" teriak tao,namun kris masih dengan sifat coolnya membiarkan tao begitu saja. Lagi-lagi tingkah tao diperhatikan seluruh pelanggannya,ia dikira memarahi pelanggan tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memasang cengiran bodoh.

"mianhe mianhe mianhe,dia adalah temanku hehe teman akrabkuu kita sering berteriak" tao tersenyum kepada pelangganya semabri memeluk merangkul bahu kris,walaupun kris memasag wajah cool namun didalam hatinya ia sungguh senang tao merangkulnya.

"hentikanlah cengiranmu itu,kau seperti orang bodoh."

"kau yang bodoh dasar mesum,aku ini macho" kris tertawa mendengarnya,apa dia bilang macho ? wajahnya manis tidak mungkin bisa dibilang macho. Tao menatap kris kesal,memang benarkan dirinya macho ?

Tao tersenyum senang melihat kris terdiam karena jitakkan yang diberikan olehnya,bibirnya tersenyum remeh dan ia kemudian memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada kris "berhentilah tertawa atau aku akan menendang bokongmu" kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah tao yang kesal karenanya,sepertinya ia sungguh tergila-gila terhadap tao.

-lalala-

"kau tau tidak ge,akhir-akhir ini aku sungguhhh kesal akan ulah salah satu pelanggan" luhan mendengarkan dengan setia adik kecilnya yang tengah bercerita,tao akan bercerita dengan semangat jika bertemu dengannya semua hal akan ia ceritakkan kepada luhan.

Tao berjalan monadir-mandir kesana kemari mengelilingi kamarnya sembari bercerita kepada luhan gege "dia itu tinggi,alis seperti angry bird,dan hidungnya mancu,rambutnya itu piranggg" eh,luhan merasa tertarik mendengarnya. Ia mengmbil strawberry dan memakannya

_Wufan ge berambut hitam,namun orang yang dicontohkan tao sangat mirip dengannya. Ah tidak mungkin_

"lalu siapa namanya ?" tao terduduk wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia benar-benar kesal terhadap kris luhan ingin tertawa melihat tao.

"tidak tahu,ia misterius"

"apakah kau menyukainya tao ?"

"uhukk! Menyukainya ? yang benar saja ge,dia itu mesum,tidak sopan,sombong,dingin dan menyebalkaannn. Tao membencinya sangat bahkan panpan pun membencinya"

"nanti kau akan menyukainya"

"tidak akaannn"

-lalala-

"tak terbayangkan kita akan bertemu disini panda" ucap sesorang,tao menoleh kekanan-kekiri dan ternyata kris telah berada disampingnya. Sekarang tao sedang mencari-cari koleksi terbaru Gucci musim ini tao sudah tidak sabar ingin membeli tas dan yang lainnya jiwa shopping-nya luntur seketika ketika melihat kris tengah mencari-cari jacket disamping tao.

"mengapa kau mengikutiku ?" tao sibuk memeilih beberapa tas dengan corak leopard kesukaannya.

"aku tidak mengikutimu,ini mall tempat semua orang datang dan aku pun tidak berharap menemuimu disini"

"sudahlah,jika kau menyukaiku bilang saja tidak usah berbelit-belit tuan pirang mesum"

"pirang mesum ? apa-apaan nama itu,aku punya nama dan namaku kris wu. Namaku tidak sekampung namamu" merasa terhina tao menatap kris kesal,ia berjalan menghampiri kris menginjak kaki kris dengan kencang.

"rasakkan itu tuan pirang" ledek tao,kris ingin membalas tao namun kakinya begitu sakit.

_Kau kuat juga panda kecil_

"wahh,harganya mahal sekalii" ucap tao sedih,ia mengembalikkan tas itu ketempatnya lagi. motif tas itu sungguh lucu,amat sangat lucu tao ingin memilikinnya namun uang yang dibawanya tidak cukup. Ia hanya bisa menatap tas itu sedih

"dadah aku akan membelimu nanti,kau tenang saja ya disana,jangan mau dibeli orang ne ? mommy akan cepat membelimu" tao memberikan lambaian tangannya,kris melihat tao menginginkan tas itu lalu berjalan menuju rak tempat tas itu dipajang. Tao sudah membawa 2 jacket 3 scarf dan 1 tas,ia menatap kris yang membawa tas kesukaanya tanpa tunggu lama tao berlari menghadang kris.

"yak,mau kau apakan tas itu ?" Tanya tao,tangannya ia rentangkan menghalangi kris berjalan.

"mau kubeli,apakah kau keberatan ?" wajah sendu tao memandang tas itu membuat kris ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. Biacara tao mulai melembut ia menatap kris polos

"bukankah tas itu mahal sekali"

"ermm iya"

"jangan membelinya,kumohon" tao meluncurkan aegyo andalannya,sepertinya kris akan menderita serangan jantung saat ini juga.

"kenapa ? kenapa aku tidak boleh membelinya ?" Tanya kris

"tas itu milikku huaaaaa mamaaa dia ingin mengambil tas taoo mamaaa~" tangis tao pecah saat itu juga,ia terduduk lemas sementara kris ia masih berusaha menetralkan rasa terkejutnya melihat tao yang mulai menangis.

"huaaa mamaa tao ingin tas ittuuuuu~" tangis tao semakin kencang,kris diperhatikan ibu-ibu yang tengah berbelanja disitu dengan pandangan _apa-apaan-dia-membuat-anak-manis-menangis-dasar-byuntae_.

"sudah lah tao,kau jangan menangis" kris berusaha menenangkan tao,namun tao malah semakin kencang menangis.

"baik-baik,akan kubelikkan tas ini untukmu" ucapan kris membuat tao menghentikan tangisannya,ia menatap kris dengan kedua matanya yang basah bekas air mata tercecer dimana-mana.

"hiks..hikss..be..nar..kah ?" ucap tao sesenggukan,kris mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. Ia mengelap bekas air mata tao dengan sapu tangan miliknya tao hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kris,entah mengapa perutnya seperti berisi ribuan kupu-kupu yang membuat wajahnya merah.

"nah sekarang bangun dan bayar belanjaanmu" tao menjadi patuh terhadap kris,ia mengikuti kris dari belakang belanjaanya sudah diambil semua oleh kris ketika tao ingin membayra kris tersenyum.

"sudah kubayar semua"

"mwo ? kau membayarnya semua ? belanjaanku kan tidak murah,aku akan membayarnya nanti" ucap tao sembari menunduk,kris mengusap surai hitam tao dan tersenyum.

"kau tidak usah membayarnya,anggap saja hadiah dariku" tao tersenyum senang kris pun merasa bahagia jika tao merasa senang.

"bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan,sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku" tawar tao

"baiklah"

-lalala-

"apakah kau mempunyai kekasih tao ?" tao menggeleng ia menatap kris dengan pose imut.

"anni aku tidak mempunyai,seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih" kris melotot mendengarnya,tidak menyangka jika manusia semanis tao tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih. Ia saja sudah berganti-ganti pacar berkali-kali.

"kau tidak usah kaget seperti itu,itu berlebihan"

"maaf,mengapa kau tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih tao ?"

"karena saat aku mengajak seorang gadis berpacaran pasti jawaban mereka sama,mereka tidak ingin berkencan denganku karena aku lebih manis dari mereka. Begitu katanya"

"lalu tidak adakkah namja yang memintamu menjadi kekasihnya ?"

"banyakkk sekaliii,karna aku manis maka dari itu banyaakk sekali namja yang menyukaiku" pamer tao

"oh begitu,kau memang manis"

"uhuk! Uhuk,mwo ? kau bilang apa ?" Tanya tao

"anni,aku tidak mengucapakan apa-apa" elak kris,namun senyuman jahil tao membuatnya malu seketika

"akuu tahuu kalau aku maniss,aku memang manis kok benarkan kris ? jangan-jangan kau terpesona kepadaku"

"cih,kau itu jelek"

"dank au mesum"

"kau cengeng"

"kau pirang jejadian"

"mwo ? pirang jejadian ?"

"ne! kau itu pirang jejadian"

"sudahlah,aku lelah berdebat dengamu"

"bolehkah aku bertanya ?" ucap tao hati-hati

"Tanya saja"

"apakah kau percaya dengan jodoh kris ?" tao mengatakannya dengan hati-hati sekali,kris tersedak dan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang diberikan tao.

"mwo ? hahaha jodoh ? hahha" tao kesal mendengar respon kris yang menyebalkan,lihatlah kris sedang tertawa kencang sembari memukul-mukul meja dihadapnnya. Tao memndang kris datar

"sudahlah,susah berbicara denganmu"

"hey,jangan marah manis~" goda kris

"aku tidak manis byuntae!" teriak tao

-lalala-

"hey tao barang belanjaanmu banyak sekali"luhan melihat tao memasukki kamar dengan 5 kantung belanjaan bermerek Gucci kesukaan adik kecilnya. Tao menaruh ke 5 kantung belanjaanya di kasur disamping luhan membaca novel.

"ne ge,aku senang sekaliii. Apalagi aku mendapatkan tas mahalll sekali harganya dengan gratisss apakah aku sedang mendapatkan jackpot sekarang ?" ucap tao berbinar-binar,luhan menyimpan novel yang tengah dibacanya lalu melihat-lihat isi belanjaan tao. Matanya melotot kaget ketika melihat tas dengan jumlah angka nol yang sungguh banyak

"apakah tas ini ?" Tanya luhan shock

"ne,yang itu ge" tao mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan mengeluarkan isi belanjaanya.

"ini kan mahal sekali tao"

"kau juga bisa membelinya ge,tidak usah berlebihan" luhan hanya menyengir tak berdosa

"kau pun dapat membelinya"

"aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mama ge,ini saja aku membelinya memakai uangku sendiri" pamer tao

"wah,panda nakal ini sudah dewasa eoh ?"

"tentu sajaaa"

"tapi,siapa yang memberikanmu tas mahal ini cuma-cuma?"

"itu pelanggan pirang mesum yang suka menggodaku"

"ah aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"besok pasti ia akan kembali lagi jam makan siang pukul 12.05 dan duduk dimeja no 5. Memesan 1 caramel flan latte serta 1 cake" tao mengingat-ingat tentang kris,membuat luhan tersenyum luhan mengerti tao pasti jatuh cinta kepada pria itu.

"ah kau sungguh hapal"

"gege mengapa tadi jika aku bersamanya perutku seperti petrnakan kupu-kupu,dan aku menjadi lebih malu jika bertemu denganya" ucap tao polos

"itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta pandaaa!" teriak luhan

"mwooo?! Jatuh cinta ?"

-lalala-

Tao menarik lengan kris dengan kencang,ia kemudian mengajak kris menduduki tempat duduk no 5. Kris melihat tao aneh,bukankah kemarin mereka baik-baik saja ?

"ada apa dengamu tao ?" Tanya kris,tao masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu atau tidak ya" kris melotot mendengar ucapan tao,apa tadi dia bilang jatuh cinta kepada kris ? sungguh keajaiban besar jika tao mencintainya.

"aku tidak tahu"ucap kris dingin

"kata lulu gege,aku jatuh cinta kepadamu kris." Tao memandang kris polos,kris terdiam beberapa saat mendengar nama yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar

"lulu ge ?" Tanya kris

"ne,luhan ge saudaraku dari china. Itu dia orangnya! luhaann gege kemariii!" sebuah suara mengaggetkan luhan,ia kemudian mencari sumber suara dan melihat tao bersama namja yang dirindukannya. Kris dan luhan sama-sama diam,hanya tao yang semangat memanggil-manggil nama luhan. seolah tidak ada orang lain,kris memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada luhan.

Luhan berjalan mendekati kris dan tao,tao tersenyum senang sementara kris terdiam. Bibirnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kata 'hallo' luhan pun sama ia terdiam terlalu terkejut melihat kris yang berada dihadapnnya. Tao mengertukan keningnya bingung,ada apa dengan kris dan luhan ge ? apakah mereka sudah saling mengenal ?

"ada apa denganmu ge ?" Tanya tao kepada luhan

"anni aku tidak apa-apa baby" luhan tersenyum sementara kris masih menatapnya dingin.

"kris,mengapa kau diam saja" Tanya tao

"aku hanya terkejut"'

"mengapa kau terkejut?"

"aku melihat luhan mantan pacarku" ucap kris pelan,namun membuat tao terdiam cukup lama. Mengapa hatinya bisa begitu sakit mendengarnya ? bibirnya pun kelu untuk digerakkan ia tersenyum bodoh lalu menatap keduanya bergantian

"oo..h jadi begitu,a..ku akan pergi kedapur dulu kalian berbincanglah"

_Panpan mengapa begitu sakit?_

.

.

.

.

Tebeceeee^^

Aduhhhh chap ini kebanyakan basa-basinyaa,semoga ga pada bosenn yah baca ff aku yang iniii.

Jan lupa RnR yak^^

Babayyy~


	5. Chapter 5 : keputusann

Panda's Caffe

casts : wu yi fan

huang zi tao

and other casts

rate : T

pair : TAORIS-KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading^^

awas typo berkeliaraann hohoho

taoris is mine,don't copy.

gomawo udah mau baca ff abal hiks

.

.

* * *

"sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu wufan" luhan menatap kris dengan teliti wajah rupawan kris masih sama saat dulu ia meninggalkannya,hanya rambut saja yang berbeda menjadi pirang keemasan. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalau tersenyum kembali,kris teramat shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang,semua fantasi dan khayalannya tentang luhan yang akan kembali kesisinya dan sekarang semuanya terjadi. Luhan kembali ke sisinya,luhan kembali dan luhan saudara zi tao.

"sudah sangat lama,apa kabar mu lu ?" kris dingin dan luhan menyadari itu,bukan kesalahan kris dan luhan harus bersabar karena membuat kris menjadi lebih dingin.

"seperti yang kau lihat,aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu ge ?" kris menyeruput caramel flan latte-nya dengan hati-hati,ia memperhatikan pintu dapur yang masih saja tertutup entah apa yang tao lakukan didalam hingga ia tidak mau keluar.

"aku baik,saudaramu membuatku jauh lebih baik" luhan tersenyum pahit,ia tahu dengan jelas jika kris mulai tertarik kepada tao bukan dengannya lagi,ia kalah telak.

"apakah kau menyukai tao ? kau tidak lagi menyukai ku ?" kris terdiam cukup lama,luhan tahu jika kris tidak mungkin memilihnya lagi,dan ia cukup bodoh menannyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu jawabannya dengan jelas. Kris menatap luhan dengan sendu,ia memgang tangan luhan dan

"aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dalam hidupku lu,tapi aku mulai menemukan seseorang yang membua hidupku jauh lebih berwarna" air mata luhan terjatuh dengan indahnya,ia tersenyum getir

"apakah i..tu tao ? jawab aku wufan"

"tenanglah lu—"

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat kau akan bersama orang lain bodoh ?! dimana otakmu ?! apakah kau tidak tahu aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu denganmu kris,sekarang kau ingin melepaskanku ?!" ia terengah-engah,menatap kris dengan kedua matanya yang basah. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi,jika ia dilihat seluruh orang didalam caffe yang luhan tahu hanya ingin membuat kris bersamanya lagi.

Kris memeluk luhan degan erat,kris hanya bisa menenangkanya saja ia tidak bisa menerima cinta luhan lagi,ia bahkan sudah mulai mencintai zi tao.

"kumohon tenanglah lu"

"sudahlah ini sudah berakhir,kau pulang saja" luhan melepaskan pelukan kris lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kris,tao menundukkan kepalanya diam ia sudah tahu sekarang kris memang mencintai luhan gege-nya.

_Jodoh ? apanya yang jodoh bahkan dia mencintai gege ku_

-lalala-

"ge—"

"aku leleah panda,ingin istirahat" tao terdiam didepan pintu kamarnya dengan luhan,tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam memeluk panpan dengan erat pergi meninggalkan luhan yang terdiam menatap foto tao dan dirinya. Aku akan melupakan kris mulai sekarang ucap luhan dalam hati

Tao duduk didepan caffe-nya memandang lalu lintas kota seoul malam hari yang padat dan ramai,jalanan begitu ramai orang-orang pulang kerja,pulang sekolah,bahkan pulang berkencan. Tersisa tao berdua dengan bonekanya.

"panpan mengapa semuanya menjadi rumit ? tao tidak mengerti"

"mengapa luhan gege marah kepada tao ?" tao memeluk boneka pandanya dengan erat,ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ini tidak seperti kemarahan luhan seperti biasanya. Tao dan luhan akan bertengkar jika memperebutkan sesuatu yang mereka berdua sukai,dan luhan akan cepat mengalah jika tao sudah mulai menangis.

"hai tao" kris duduk disamping tao,ia mengelus surai hitam tao dengan lembut.

"luhan gege ada didalam,mau kupanggilkan ?" tawar tao tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari jalan raya. Kris terbangun dan bersimpuh dihadapan tao

"aku ingin menemuimu" tao melepaskan genggaman kris dan tersenyum kecil.

"luhan gege lebih membutuhkanmu kris,aku masuk dulu akan kupanggilkan luhan untukmu" tao pergi kedalam caffe dan memanggil luhan jika kris ingin menemuinya. Luhan dengan sangat amat senang langsung pergi kebawah berbeda dengan raut wajah tao yang terlihat amat sangat sedih.

_Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar panpan ?_

"kris" luhan duduk disamping kris,memandang wajah mempesona itu dalam diam.

"aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepadamu lu"

"ucapkan saja"

"kau tahu,bahwa aku mulai menyukai zi tao"

"aku tahu itu,dan mulai sekarang aku akan melupakanmu juga kris. Selamat tinggal"

_Semoga yang kulakukan benar_

-lalala-

"xiumin hyung,aku akan pindah rumah" ucap tao. Mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah taman kota,tao ingin bercerita banyak dengan xiumin dan tentu saja xiumin akan mendengarkan dengan senang hati.

"mwo ? kau ingin pindah kemana panda ?" tao menggendikan bahunya dan memakan ice cream strawberry kesukaannya dengan lahap.

"aku akan pindah ke dekat sini,mama sudah membelikan sebuah apartemen untukku hyung"

"itu bagus,tapi bagaimana dengan luhan ?" tao menhembuskan nafasnya berat lalu teridam sembari menatap lelehan ice creamnya.

"gege tidak ingin berbicara denganku,ia sungguh dingin hyung. Ia menganggap jika kris gege akan pergi meninggalkannya dan bersama denganku. Maka dari itu ia akan pindah kerumah mama,dan aku akan pergi ke apartemen baru. Sedangkan lantai atas akan dibuat menjadi caffe lagi" xiumin mengelus pundak tao dengan lembut,tao memeluknya erat air matanya turun begitu saja.

"apa yang harus tao lakukan hyung ? tao mencintainya hyung tapi tao tidak ingin menyakiti luhan gege" isakkan tao semakin kencang,xiumin hanya bisa menenangkannya saja.

"sudah tao semua akan indah pada waktunya percaya saja dengan hyung mu ini" kepala tao mengangguk namun ia masih menangis dengan kencang.

-lalala-

Pagi-pagi sekali luhan membereskan barang-barangnya,ia sudah ingin pindah dengan cepat menuju rumah bibi cukup ia terus menerus melihat tao melayani kris,dan sudah cukup pula ia melihat kris memotret tao. ia akan menyerah saat ini juga dan membiarkan kris memilih tao bahagia bersama tao dan melakukan apapun dengan adik tercintanya itu.

Pikiran bahagia bersama dengan kris sirna begitu saja,ia sudah tahu pada akhirnya kris akan meninggalkannnya setelah ia meninggalkan kris. Dan luhan harus cepat menemukan pendamping yang baru,luhan tersenyum melihat tao yang tengah membantunya.

"aku menyayangimu tao"

"tao juga menyayangi gege,sangat sangat menyayangi gege" ucapan polos tao membuat luhan sadar,ia tidak boleh menyakiti tao lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup membuat tao menangis setiap malam,karena sikapnya yang dingin.

"gege akan merestuimu dengan kris,gege akan mencari seseorang yang lebih baik lagi dari pada kris" ucap luhan dengan senang,tao terdiam beberapa saat berusaha mencerna sesuatu yang telah dikatakan gege-nya.

"kau serius ge ?" luhan memeluk tao kembali dan membisikkan sesuatu

"aku amat sangat serius baby"

-lalala-

Esoknya tao dengan semangat pindah kesebuah apartemen didekat caffe-nya,ia mengedarkan kepalanya mencari unit miliknya dan unitnya hanya berdekatan dengan unit milik seseorang disamping unit tao. "nah,ini dia kamar nomor 2201" tao memasuki apartemennya dan mulai merapihkan baju-baju miliknya,sepertinya tao mempunyai tetangga yang belum disapanya. Ia mengambil beberapa cake buatan xiumin,merapihkan baju lalu keluar menuju tetangganya.

"annyeong,aku huang zi tao dari unit 2201. Senang—" mata tao melotot ketika melihat kris yang hanya sajamemakai bathrobe ditambah rambut basahnya,membuat tao sedikit mempunyai pikiran nakal.

"senang berkenalan denganmu juga panda" evil smirk kris membuat tao sadar,ia menatap kris datar membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

"hey! Kau tadi ingin berkenalan denganku. Mau kau apakan cake itu tao ?!" teriak kris

"mau kubuang!"

BRAK

Kris tersenyum melihat pintu tao yang tertutup rapat,ia memang sengaja pindah ke sini hanya untuk melihat tao saja,beberapa waktu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat tao karna pria itu menghindar. Tao tidak tahu jika luhan telah merelakkan kris sepenuhnya dan tao terus-menerus merasa bersalah karna telah berdekatan dengan kris.

'akhirnya kita bisa berdekatan lagi tao'

-lalala-

"annyeong haseyo,namaku xi luhan mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja disini mohon bimbingannya" semua karyawan dikantor melihat luhan dengan senang,sekarang luhan telah menjadi sekertaris disebuah kantor milik Victoria. Ia ingin membuka lembaran baru dan ingin mencari pengalaman baru,ia sudah melupakan kris dan akan mendukung hubungan kris dengan tao sepernuhnya.

"semoga kau senang bekerja disini luhan-ssi" teriak seorang pria dengan lantang,luhan tersenyum senang dan membalasnya

"tentu saja! Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua aku akan bekerja dengan baik mulai sekarang"

Luhan pergi menuju ruangannya,ia menjadi sekertaris mulai sekarang dan ia mempunyai atasan yang belum dilihatnya. Segera luhan pergi menuju ruangan boss-nya yang berada didepan ruangannya,dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi luhan mulai mengetuk pintunya

"masuk" suara berat dari dalam membuat luhan merinding,apakah bossnya seseorang yang gendut berwajah seram dan mempunyai kumis serta cabul ? luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menepis semua perasaan buruknya. Ia memasukki ruangan dengan pelan,ruangan bossnya sangat keren,rapih dan modern sekali tidak berbeda jauh sebenarnya dengan ruangan miliknya namun milik bossnya lebih luas dan lega.

"annyeong haseyo aku xi luhan sekertaris baru" ucap luhan pelan,seseorang dihadapannya mulai mendekatkan diri kepada luhan. seseorang itu berwajah baby face,dan hidung mancung serta kulit seputih susu jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang sangat hangat serta tajam. Luhan tidak tahu cara bernafas untuk sesaat.

"hai,namaku oh sehun" luhan dengan senang hati menjabat tangan sehun,pipinya mulai memanas dan hatinya berdegup dengan kencang.

_Ah sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi_

-lalala-

Tao tengah berada dibalkon,berbicara dengan panpan agendanya setiap hari. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana kris bisa mengetahui tempat tinggal barunya ? ia kan tidak member tahu siapa-siapa. Tiba-tiba suara dering handphone membuyarkan lamunan tao.

_Luhan gege calling_

'halooo ge'

'taooo! Kau tahu aku amat senang sekali hari ini' tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

'senang kenapa ? bukankah gege sekarang berada ditempat kerja mama ?'

'ne! aku menjadi sekertaris dan kau tahu?'

'aku tidak tahu ge'

'aish,boss ku amatt sangatt tampann' ucap luhan sembari berseri-seri disana.

'kau seriusss ge ?' teriak tao senang

'seriusss pandaaa! Aku amat senang,pria bernama sehun itu sangaatttt tampaannnn' tao mendengus menatap kris yang tengah berada dibalkon juga. Tao menyeringai senang dan berdiri sembari berjalan-jalan dibalkonnya

'akuu ingin bertemu dengan pria tampan itu ge!' ucap tao sedikit keras,kris mendengar tao menyebut pria tampan. Apakah ia yang disebut pria tampan ?

_Bukankah aku memang tampan sejak lahir ? ucap kris dalam hati dengan pede _

'mwo ?! aku ingin bertemu dengan boss mu luhan ge! Aku bosan melihat pria yang biasa-biasa saja'ucap tao sembari melirik kearah kris.

'kau bicara apa panda ?' Tanya luhan

'diam saja ge,aku sedang berperan'

"hey tao!" teriak kris,tao tetap berjalan sembari berbicara dengan luhan

'kapann ? besok ? aku pasti datang dan akan berdandan dengannn baik ge tenang saja' ucap tao sedikit teriak menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menatap tao dingin. Sudah mulai bermain-main ternyata panda kecil ini.

"apa tiffany ? kau ingin berkencan denganku ? kapan besok ?" teriak kris tak kalah kencang. Tao menatap kris dingin,ia dan luhan sudah memutuskan sambungan telfonnya sejak tadi. Dan sekarang gantian kris yang bertelfon ria dengan someone.

"aku akan datang sayang" teriak kris

"Siapa juga yang ingin bertemu dengan pirang jelek sepertimuuu" ucap tao kesal,gerakan mulutnya tertangkap oleh kris. Ia tersenyum senang,dan melakukan aktingnya lagi.

"oke sayang,sampai jumpa. Bye muachh" tao menatap kris dengan datar

"ada apa denganmu tao ? apakah kau cemburu ?" goda kris

"cemburu ?! tidak aku tidak cemburu" bantah tao

"ah kau bilang saja jika cemburu,tiffany adalah—"

"AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN TEMAN KENCANMUUU!"

BRAK

Lagi-lagi kris ditinggal dengan pintu tao yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebeceeee^^

Mianheee telat update bangett ini:( pulsa modem abis soalnya trus gaada ide gituuu aku lieur sebenernya. Semoga pada sukaaa yaahh sama lanjutannya. Yah luhan melupakan kris dan menemukan sehunnn!^^ yey KT tetap bersatu *kibarin banner KT*

Ini udah panjanggg belummm ?

Eh apartemen tao sama kris kaya apartemen song yi dan do min joon yaahh *masih mabok my lve from another star*

Babayyy~ jan lupa RnR okeee. Saranghaee muaahhh:*


	6. Chapter 6 : love love love

Panda's Caffe

casts : wu yi fan

huang zi tao

and other casts

rate : T

pair : TAORIS-KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading^^

awas typo berkeliaraann hohoho

taoris is mine,don't copy.

gomawo udah mau baca ff abal hiks

* * *

Tao POV

Aku benar-benar kepada pemuda pirang itu,berani-bearinya dia mengajak kencan seorang gadis dihadapanku bukankah ia menyukaiku ? eh apakah aku cemburu sekarang. Tidak aku tidak cemburu,aku tidak cemburu,benar tidak cemburu tapi mengapa ia mengajak gadis kencaannn ?! sudahlah percuma memikirkan si pirang,aku akan mencari namja yang lebih tampan dari dia kkk~ otakku pintar bukan ?

"panpan,kau mau mandi bersamaku lagi ?"

Boneka itu mengangguk,yey tentu saja ia mau mandi bersamaku lagi. sudah 2 hari ia tidak mandi,nanti jika ia bau siapa yang akan suka padanya ? nanti ia malah dicampakkan oleh boneka-boneka yang berada ditoko. Yap sekarang,aku tinggal mencari sabun untuk panpan dan segera mandi.

"panpan apakah busanya kurang banyak ? mengapa diam saja ?" panpan menyebalkan,sekarang ia malah diam saja tidak menggubrisku. Kurapatkan busa-busa yang bermunculan diatas bathub,berendam memang bisa membuat pikiran tenang namun lagi-lagi aku masih memikirkan kencan yifan.

Author POV

Tao merenung dan disampingnya terdapat panpan yang ikut juga merenung. Bathub berbentuk bulat dan besar cukup untuk mereka berdua,lilin aroma therapy membuat suasana semakin nyaman.

"siapa pula yang mau berkencan dengannya ? iya kan panpan ? iya kaannnn ?" tao memeluk panpan dan mengguncang-guncangkannya,namun tetap saja panpan tidak akan bersuara. Tao kembali menaruh panpan disampingnya. Sepertinya acara mandi bersama telah usai,tao mencari handuk kecil untuk panpan ia memakaikan handuk kecilnya dan menggendong panpan.

Suara bell menghentikan langkah tao seketika,ia pergi menuju pintu depan. Rambutnya masih basah,panpan pun sama. Tao membuka pintu dan terlihat dihadapannya seorang pria pirang tinggi membawa sesuatu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Kris terdiam beberapa saat melihat tao,merasa diperhatikan tao menyilangkan kedua tangan didada nya. "yak,kau pasti sedang berfikir yang tidak-tidak ya ?" marah tao.

"anni,aku membawakanmu makanan. Mau makan bersama ?" tawar kris,tao menatap kris dan mengangguk lucu. Kris masuk kedalamnya disampingnya tao masih menggendong panpan,seperti sebuah keluarga kecil kkk~ pikir kris.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba "apakah kau membawa makanan untuk panpan ?" kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menggeleng "tidak aku pikir,panpan makan bamboo jadi tidak kubelikan" ucap kris menyesal.

"kau duduk dulu saja disitu,aku mau berganti baju dengan panpan. Jangan mengintip"

Kris POV

"kau duduk dulu saja disitu,aku mau berganti baju dengan panpan. Jangan mengintip" haha lucu sekali dirinya,apakah aku akan mengintip ? aku terlihat seperti byuntae ? sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya. Ia masih mematung dihadapanku,aku hanya bisa menggedikan bahu lalu duduk diruang tamu dan dia menutup pintu kamarnya. Banyak sekali boneka panda,dia memang benar-benar pencinta hewan yang hampir punah itu.

Ya huang zi tao,panda imut produksi china. Haha,entah berapa kali aku memimpikannya,menggodanya,melihatnya bahkan memotretnya sudah banyak koleksi foto dia di ponsel pintar milikku. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya,entah mengapa ia membuatku melupakan luhan dengan cepat dan membuatku tergila-gila kepadanya. Sikapnya dingin,kekanak-kanakan,cengeng,lucu,imut dan galak,aku sangat suka jika ia sedang marah karenaku,seperti tadi aku menelfon tiffany dan benar saja dia cemburu melihatnya.

Pintu terbuka dan munculah tao. ia mengganti baju-nya dengan piyama bergambar panda lagi-lagi panda,apakah ia benar-benar fans hewan itu ? lebih baik dia menyukai ku dan menjadi fans ku itu lebih baik kedengarannya. Ia duduk dikarpet dan menyalakan tv yang sedang menyiarkan kartun kungfu panda,tentu saja aku tidak mau terlihat tidak sopan aku duduk disampingnya memperhatikan wajahnya,ia lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat.

"oh iya,kau bawa apa kris ?"

"ermm,aku membawakan cake,ayam bumbu,dan jjangmyeon" mata nya berseri-seri,ia membuka dan langsung melihat apa yang dibawaku.

"gomawo,aku akan mengambilkan piring"

Ternyata caraku benar membawakannya makanan untuk meminta maaf,sebenarnya aku takut melihat ia akan menolakku lagi. aku sudah berkeliling mencari makanan kesukaanya,dan ia terlihat senang melihat makanan kesukaanya.

Ia mengambilkanku makanan,ahh bagaimana jika ia menjadi istriku sungguhan aku akan makan dirumah setiap hari. Ia tersenyum dan mulai memakan-makananya,tempat makannya ? jangan tanya ia menggunakan peralatan makan panda. Kenapa tidak menggunakan peralatan makan yang ada fotoku saja ? aku dirumah makan bersama fotonya dihadapanku membuat nafsu makanku tumbuh berkali-kali lipat dia malah menggunakan perlatan panda. Oke aku cemburu sangat dengan hewan hitam putih yang gembul itu.

"makan yang banyak tao" kusentuh kepalanya,halus sekali rambutnya. Ia merona dan mengangguk,lalu tiba-tiba ia menatapku sendu. "apakah kau akan berkencan kris?" aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

"aku tidak kencan dengan siapa-siapa tao"

"benarkah ?"

"benar"

-lalala-

Luhan POV

Yah,dingin sekali hari ini. Akan ada hujan lebat menurut headline news yang kulihat tadi,badanku lelah sekali padahal ini baru hari pertamaku bekerja dan boss ku sudah menyuruh yang berat-berat. Sehun mempunyai wajah dingin sedingin hatinya mungkin,aku dengar dari beberapa karyawan ia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih apakah ia menyukai yeoja seksi ? jika ia maka aku akan mundur teratur. Aku melupakan kris dengan mudah karna aku tahu jika aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi dengannya,untuk apa kulanjutkan jika ia mencintai adikku ? bagaikan memasukkan duri kedalam kulit sendiri,aku terdiam menunggu lift. Dan sebuah suara mengagetkanku "apakah kau ada waktu luhan-ssi ?" eh ? kupalingkan kepalaku dan melihatnya. Oh sehun berdiri dengan tegapnya disamping kiriku,aku merapihkan sedikit rambutku

"sepertinya aku mempunyai waktu kosong" ucapku berbohong,sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungi tao ia pasti akan ketakutan tidur ditempat barunya tapi mianhe tao,aku sudah berjanji menemukan pria yang lebih baik dan aku menemukannya.

"kau sudah makan malam ? bagaimana jika kita makan bersama ?" tahan luhan tahan kau tidak boleh terlihat begitu gembira sehun bisa ilfeel melihatmu. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk "aku belum makan malam,boleh" sehun menggandeng tanganku,bolehkan aku teriak sekaraang ? oh tuhan. Aku mencintainya mulai sekarang dan itu serius,ya bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku ini ?

Pintu lift terbuka dan terlihat beberapa orang menatapku dan sehun curiga,mereka member hormat kepada sehun dan sehun membalasnya,Jessica tersenyum menggoda kepada sehun namun sehun hanya membalasnya dingin. Haha,aku ingin tertawa sekarang lihatlah mukanya yang seperti sembelit karena menahan malu aku tersenyum senang dia menatapku tidak suka namun aku hanya mengacuhkannya. Sehun tetap memegang tanganku sembari memasuki lift,aku akan member tahu tao setelah ini.

"kau mau makan apa luhan-ssi ?"

"tidak usah seformal itu,panggil aku luhan saja tuan oh" ia mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

"kau bilang tidak usah formal,mengapa kau memanggilku tuan oh ? cukup sehun saja"

"bagaimana kalau sehunnie ?" aku menggigit bibirku,takut ia tidak menyukai panggilan yang kuberikan "eh itu jelek aku akan memanggilmu seh—"

"anni,itu kedengarannya bagus,panggil aku sehunnie mulai sekarang"

-lalala-

Tao POV

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya ? memperbolehkan kris masuk dan makan bersama didalam rumah. Bukankah aku sedang marah kepadanya ? mengapa aku menjadi baik kepadanya ? apakah aku mulai menerimanya ? aish sepertinya otakku mulai pergi mengarah ke yang tidak-tidak. Sebelum menjadi tidak benar lebih baik aku jogging,pagi ini cerah sekali sayang jika aku tidak pergi keluar dan malah malas-malasan didalam rumah.

Kuperhatikan pintu unit kris tertutup rapat,apakah ia sudah pergi bekerja ? atau ia sedang tertidur lelap ? ini masih pagi,masih jam 7 pagi mana mungkin ia sudah pergi ke kantor lagi pula kantornya dekat dengan apartemennya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini tao ?"

Eh,jangan terlihat gugup tao ayo biasa saja. "aku ingin berolahraga,memangnya kau tidak pernah berolahraga" pabbo,mengapa mengucapkan hal ketus seperti itu ?!

"oh begitu,suho kau sudah selesai ?"

Mwo ?! suho ? siapa lagi itu,mengapa ia banyak mempunyai seseorang yang manis. Aku tidak tahan melihat suho keluar dari unit kris,oke ternyata suho terlihat lebih angelic dari pada ku. Aku tidak cemburu,plis lebih tampan aku kemana-mana dibandingkan dia iya kan ? dan ada apa dengan senyumnya yang seperti meledek ? hey suho kuperingatkan sekali lagi,kris itu menyukaikuu.

"oh,aku pergi" bagus,tatapan bagus zi tao ya sekali lagi aku menatap kris garang aku tidak perduli dengannya lagi. aku marah kemarin dia bilang jika tidak akan kencan dengan siapa-siapa sekarang ia malah menyelundupkan namja manis. Huh,aku tidak mau satu lift dengannya percumaa lift hanya ada 2 dan 1 lift sedang diperbaiki. Mereka membiacarakan apa sih ? sepertinya terlihat penting. Aku terlihat bodoh sembari memegang panpan,apakah aku hantu ? tidak dianggap begitu saja.

"hai kita pernah bertemu dicaffe,kau ingat denganku ?" ucap namja yang bernama suho itu,aku terdiam lalu menjabat tangannya. Kris terlihat diam saja,dan ini merupakan kesempatanku mempermainkan suho hahaha kau tidak tahu betapa evil-nya aku suho.

"eh ? apakah kita pernah bertemu ? aku bingung karena kris terlalu sering membawa pria manis" dan kris melotot sekarang ia menatapku dingin,sementara suho ia sepertinya cemburu terlihat jelas sekali diraut wajahnya. Yey aku menang,berani-beraninya kau bermain denganku suho.

"benarkah ? aku tidak tahu jika kris sering membawa pria manis"

"tentu saja benar,aku dan kris bertetangga dan juga ia sering ke caffe ku. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu" ucapku memanasinya,aku senang yey suho berani-beraninya kau mendekati kris.

"oh begitu,aku sedikit tidak percaya jika kris seperti itu" ia melepaskan genggaman tanganya. Yang benar saja apakah bohongku kelihatan sekarang ? aku memasuki lift dengan cepat diikuti kris dan suho,kris berada disamping kiriku sedangkan suho berada disamping kananku. Posisi yang bagus kkk~

"kau tidak percaya denganku suho-ssi ? apakah aku terlihat seperti berbohong ? aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya"

Kris POV

"kau tidak percaya denganku suho-ssi ? apakah aku terlihat seperti berbohong ? aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya"

Ya,ada apa lagi dengan nya ? mengapa ia berbohong seperti itu kepada suho ? sekarang wajahnya mirip dengan anak kecil yang ketahuan berbohong,suho pasti mempercayainya. Suho hanya berkunjung tadi malam selepas aku pulang dari unit tao,suho berkunjung untuk mengetahui bagaimana apartemenku yang sekarang.

"tentu saja aku percaya tao-ssi,sungguh" aku senang melihat tao yang seperti cemburu,ya tao pasti sedang cemburu terlihat sekali dari matanya jika ia tidak menyukai suho,begitupun sebaliknya suho tidak juga menyukai tao. jika kedua mata mereka bisa mengeluarkan laser,aku yakin pasti tubuh mereka sudah hangus sedari tadi.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka,suho keluar diikuti dengan tao dan terakhir aku. Suho berpamitan kepada ku dan juga tao.

"aku pulang dulu kris,tao senang berkenalan denganmu tao kuharap kita bertemu lagi"

"oh tentu saja,aku juga berharap kita tidak bertemu lagi"

Toeng.

"hahaha,tentu saja bercanda suho-ssi jangan dianggap serius aku kan suka bercanda. Iya kan kris ?" ia merangkul pundakku sekarang,suho terlihat cemberut melihat tao merangkul pundakku sementara panda nakal itu malah tersenyum dengan senang.

"erm,iya dia suka bercanda"

"oh begitu sampai jumpa"

"byebyeee suhooo,aku akan merindukanmuu!" teriak tao lantang ia langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan pergi dengan cepat. Sabar kris,ia seperti sedang pms saja.

"hai tao!" teriakku menyusulnya,namun ia maih jalan dijogging track dengan cepat.

"apa ?!" ketusnya

"berhenti dulu" ucapku sambil lari,ia malah berlari dengan kencang.

"shireo!"

BRAK

"huaaaaa" tuhkan ia terjatuh dengan tidak elit,kepalanya duluan menyentuh tanah. Sekarang ia malah dilihat orang-orang,tao kau selalu saja seperti ini.

"kubilang juga apa,kau harus mendengarkanku sekali saja" ucapku memarahinya,lututnya memar kedua telapak tangannya juga memar dan juga dahinya berdarah.

"huaaa kris jahaattt" tangisannya kencang sekali,lagi-lagi aku dikira orang jahat yang menyakiti namja manis. Wajahnya memerah,hidungnya juga dan air matanya sungguh banyak. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini,kugendong tubuh mungilnya ia mulai berhenti menangis sekarang.

"sak..it kris sakit" ucapnya sesenggukan

"tunggu sebentar,aku akan mengobatimu" ia mengangguk perlahan.

-lalala-

"perih pabbo! Perih huaaa mama kris menyiksakuuu"

Lagi-lagi tao menyiksaku,bukan aku yang menyiksanya. Ia menjambaki rambut pirang kebanggaanku,biasanya aku tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh rambutku.

"tenanglah tao,ini hanya perih sebentar"

"hik..s "

"sudah kan tidak perih ?"

"ne" ia menganggukkan kepalanya,aku mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue kering. Nah,jika seperti ini kan wajah manissnya lebih terlihat. Aku bangkit mengambil minum untuknya,sudah pasti ia haus karena menangis sedari tadi ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya naik turun dan menyentuh-nyentuh luka dilututnya yang masih basah.

"lututku menjadi jelek" gumamnya,aku tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"tidak tao"

"dahi ku juga jelek" bibirnya ia pout-kan dengan lucu,mengapa ia bisa manis seperti iini.

"kau tetap terlihat manis"

"semua salahmu kris" telunjuknya ia taruh didahiku,matanya menatapku garang namun terlihat lucu dimataku.

"mwo ? salahku ?" aku menatapnya tidak percaya,mengapa menjadi salahku ? itu kan salah dirinya yang lari dengan cepat dan tidak melihat jika ada batu dihadapannya.

"ne,kau membuatku menjadi lari dengan cepat"

"mengapa begitu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berlari dengan cepat?"

"ne,kau membuatku cem—"

"anni,tidak mungkin tidakk"

Sebenarnya tao ingin mengucapkan apa ? mengapa ia menjadi resah seperti ini ? apakah ia cemburu karna suho keluar dari apartemenku ?

"kau cemburu tao ?"

"ne aku cemburu" gumamnya

Mwo ?

.

.

.

.

Tbc/end ?

ini udah cukup panjang ?

ada pertanyaan : kenapa luhan cepet banget suka sama sehun ? karenaaa aku bikinnya kaya love at first sight getoooh wkwk,kebanyakan nonton sinetron-_-

trus juga : alurnya cepet bgt,aku gamauu lieur soalnya amu fokus ke kt maka dari itu yang kemarin allurnya aku cepetin. kalo sekarang aku lambatin kok tenang ajaa..

maaf kalo ff ini banyak kesalahan typo atau apapun itu,aku kan baru belajar:( jan kritik pedes-pedes yah ngetik ini aja ngebut,soalnya aku gamau pada nunggu lama mangkanya suka pendek padahal ngetik story ini punggungku ampe sakit;(

Gomawo yang udah mau ngereview ff abal ini

Semoga sukaaa yaaa.

Jan lupa RnR,bye byee~


	7. Chapter 7

Attention!

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama aku mau bilang kalo emang ada yang gasuka sama story aku mending gausah dibaca dari pada kalian kritik yang bikin orang lain sakit hati.

Trus juga aku mau bales,tao kaya cewe banget padahal dia manly.

Oke,mau aku kasih tau banyak story diluar yang menjabarkan tao lebih manja dan seperti yeoja:) aku Cuma mau buat moment cute dan itu menurutku ga tterlalu lebay atau out of character:)

Kenapa sehun bisa baik sama luhan ?

Aku mau buat sehun jadi kaya dua kepribadian,jadi ke luhan dia baik dan ke yang lain jutek. Aku punya ide cerita sendiri:)

Aku emang bukan author yang bisa bikin story bagus atau keren seperti ka eclaire,atau ka rana. Tapi aku juga mau berusaha,dan kalo kalian yang kritik merasa story aku jelek kenapa ga bikin story yang menurut kalian bagus ? itu lebih gampang dari pada ngoceh yang ngga-ngga.

Jujur aku juga manusia dan aku juga sakit hati,setiap chapter aku usahain buat lebih baik lagi supaya pada gak kecewa pada ga bosen. Setiap chapter pasti ada yang kritik dan jujur aku terima,aku ga bales kritik atau review kalian karena aku mau langsung nunjukkin ke tindakkan. Setiap chap aku buat perubahan,jujur aku juga capek bikin story ga dihargain selalu salah mulu. Makasih buat readers yang setia dan maaf story ini bakal aku hapus.

Dan jika kalian merasa aku lebay karena dikritik saja langsung hapus story,hmm gapapa sih aku mah sabodo teuing ama yang berpikiran kaya gitu aku mah da selo orangnya. Tapi kalo setiap chap yang kalian bikin capek-capek,sampe diomelin dan dikritik tajem. Aku mah capek da,jadi aku mau hapus aja story-nya mianheee..

Sekali lagi mianhee yoo.

mending bikin story sendiri kalo merasa lebih baik:)


	8. Chapter 8

Makasihhhh banyak yang pengen ff ku dilanjutt,yaudah deh karna banyak yang pengen lanjut aku bakal lanjuttt. Hehe,aku lagi lulusan dan hasilnya memuaskan jadi seneng bgttt,rasanya tuh kaya dapet cium dari tao.

Aduh aku teh jadi terharu gini banyak yang suka hiks:' asa gimana gitu wkwk. Makasihh banyak yang udah nyemangatin akuuu,aku bakal berusaha #eaa bakal lebih baik lagii.

Makasih sekali lagi,dan ff inii bakal dilanjutt.

Babayy~


End file.
